superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Bears and A New Baby credits
Opening Credits * Sony Wonder * Sesame Workshop * "Three Bears and A New Baby" Closing Credits * Executive Producer: Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Co-Producer: Kevin Clash * Line Producer: Karen Ialacci * Directed by: Emily Squires, Jim Martin * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Belinda Ward * Starring The Muppets From Teteubbies David Rudman as Indian Dancing · Joey Mazzarino as Irish Dancing · Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Kathak Dancing· Jennifer Barnhart as Obstacle Course · Martin P. Robinson, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Lisa Buckley, Eric Jacobson, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Lara MacLean, and Caroll Spinney as Big Bird * Cast: Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Sonia Manzano, Roscoe Orman * Talent Producer: Danette De Sena * Associate Producers: Tim Carter, Suzanne Cornelius * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Muppet Workshop: Jason Weber with Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Victoria Ellis, Sarah Iams, Mary Brehmer, Michael Schupbach, Heather Asch, Sarah Lurasch * Hello Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Hello Director: Dave Conner * Hello Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Mike Renzi, Lou Berger, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Sam Pottle, Belinda Ward, Caleb Sampson * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Production Stage Manager: Adam Matalon * Stage Manager: Shawn Havens * Production Manager: April Chadderdon * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa * Production Assistant: Todd E. James * Music Production Assistant: Vicki Newman * Technical Directors: Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: BLAKE NORTON * Second Audio: CARLA BANDINI LORY * Sound Editing: Bob Schott, Mike Barrett * Senior Video: James Meek * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins * Video Editors: John Tierney, Selbern Narby * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Dancing: Dan Guachione, John Heneghan * Tape: HELLO ALBRITTON * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles * Production Secretaries: Mindy Fila, Ben Lehmann, Dan Gilbert * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Manager/Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Executive in Charge of Production NICK JR.: BECKY MANCUSO WINDING. * Executive in Charge of Production NICK JR. Teletubbies : JODI NUSSBUAM, BECKY MANCUSO WINDING * Hello Hello Animation: Celefex - John Baumann, Dean DeCarlo * Hello Hello Producer: Dionne Nosek * Hello Hello Associate Producer: Tim Carter * Hello Hello Production Coordinator: Jennifer Lauren Smith * Hello Hello Production Interns: Jennifer Twoney Lauren Macey, Karla Posada, Joe Wachs * For Sesame Workshop: Meredith Halpern, Heather Hanssen, Peter MacKennan, Valerie Johnston, Tamra Seldin * For Sony Wonder: Jovi Crooks, Annmarie Gatti, Jeff Holder, Gary Kahn, Rynda Laurel, Steve Okin, David Pierce * For Jim Henson Workshop: Jill Colley, Janelle Courts, Joey Roddy * Executive In Charge Of Production: Jodi Nussbaum * NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale, Rich Bracco * Post Production by: Sony Music Studios, Creative Bubble * Taped At Kaufman Astoria Studios In New York * © 2003 Sesame Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2003 Sesame Workshop · "Sesame Street", "Sesame Workshop", and their logos are trademarks of Sesame Workshop. All Rights Reserved. Sesame Workshop. a nonprofit educational orgabuzation, put the proceeds is proceeds it receives from sales of into its educational projects for children around the world SESAME WORKSHOP http. ww.sesameworkshop.org Category:Sesame Street